


Fangirls

by EmberCartwright



Series: Tyzula Things [32]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Azula is a rockstar, Azula talks her down, Bisexual Ty Lee (Avatar), F/F, Lesbian Azula (Avatar), Ty Lee is jealous, musician au, not fully fluff but fluffy, tyzula - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27784066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberCartwright/pseuds/EmberCartwright
Summary: After a three year hiatus, International singing superstar Azula has reunited with her childhood girlfriend Ty Lee. Ty Lee wants to know exactly what (who) Azula has been doing the past three years.
Relationships: Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar)
Series: Tyzula Things [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019697
Comments: 5
Kudos: 105





	Fangirls

“‘Zula,” Ty Lee said quietly. 

Azula turned over in bed to look at her girlfriend. 

“What,” she asked.

“When we were broken up, did you sleep with any groupies?” 

Azula groaned and rubbed her eyes. 

“Do we have to discuss this right now?”

“Yes,” Ty Lee said, flipping on the light on her side of the bed. 

Azula hissed and held her arm over her face. 

“So did you,” Ty Lee asked when she adjusted to the light.

“Agni Ty, what do you want to hear? That I was so heartbroken when you dumped me that I was celibate for three years?”

Ty Lee didn’t say anything. 

“Do you expect me to believe you didn’t sleep with anyone at that time?” Azula continued. 

“I didn’t want to break up with you! You were leaving to play all over the world and my parents wanted me to finish college. Also, you didn’t answer the question,” Ty Lee said. “Did you sleep with any fangirls?”

Azula ran a hand through her hair and exhaled. 

“Yeah I did,” she said slowly. 

Ty Lee pouted.

“You can’t make me feel bad about it. First of all, you left me. The reason doesn’t matter. I could have gotten you a ticket and a backstage pass to every show. Secondly, I’m an international superstar, it’s not my fault people just throw themselves at me,” Azula said, cavalierly.

“Were any of them any good,” Ty Lee asked, still pouting. 

Azula softened a little when she realized her girlfriend wasn’t mad as much as she was jealous. She stroked Ty Lee’s face gently. 

“I can say this very honestly,” Azula started. “You are the best sex I’ve ever had.” 

Ty Lee took her hand and kissed it. 

“You’re the best sex I’ve ever had too.” 

“So who’d you sleep with while we weren’t together,” Azula asked. “Any boys?” 

Ty Lee wrinkled her brow and Azula chuckled. 

“Now who’s tight lipped,” she said, turning onto her back. “Are we done here? I want to go to sleep.”

“No,” Ty Lee said, grabbing Azula’s shoulder and flipping her sideways again. “I slept with a few people okay? Boys and girls. A few one night stands,” she said. 

Azula scooched forward and kissed her.

“I don’t care,” she whispered. “I only care that you’re sleeping with me now,” she said, kissing her again. 

“How can you not be even a little bit jealous,” Ty Lee said. 

Azula raised an eyebrow.

“Should I be?”

“No,” Ty Lee replied. “You shouldn’t be.”

“But you are jealous,” Azula said. 

“Yes,” Ty Lee said, looking away from Azula for a moment. 

Azula wrapped her arms around Ty Lee and pulled her against her. 

“Ty you have no reason to be jealous. This is going to be the cheesiest shit I’ll ever say and you won’t hear it again but having sex is different when you actually care about someone.”

“You didn’t care about any of them,” Ty Lee asked. 

“Oh please,” Azula said, kissing the top of her head. “I can’t even remember some of the names.” 

She felt Ty Lee relax in her arms a little. 

“I might have even called one or two of them Ty Lee,” she continued. 

Ty Lee giggled. 

“But you know what the most important thing was,” she asked. 

“What,” Ty Lee said, wrapping herself around her girlfriend. 

“Only one person was ever allowed to sleep in my bed,” she said. 

“Who,” Ty Lee asked, snapping her head up. “Who was it.” 

Azula sighed and stroked Ty Lee’s hair. 

“Can you please turn off the light while you think about it.” 

Ty Lee reached her arm out and plunged them back into darkness. 

“I’m going to sleep now and I wish the same to you,” Azula murmured. 

“But you didn’t tell me who it was! Do I know her? Is it a girl from home?”

“Yes you know her,” Azula said.

They lay in silence for a while while Ty Lee fumed about the girl Azula let sleep next to her. Who could it have been?

“Oh,” Ty Lee said, finally understanding. She blushed and was very thankful Azula couldn’t see her.

“Oh,” Azula said, smirking at her girlfriend in the dark.


End file.
